deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Frivus
"Insolent rat! I'll teach you to not mess with the ultimate lifeform!" "I am the ultimate weapon,the ultimate disease,the ultimate virus and parasite,i will drain the life from your HEART!" Frivus is an OC of Golden Moustache,and an enemy to 701. Info Originally,Frivus was a corpse of an anthromorph frog experimented on by scientists of the government,to create an ultimate virus. A disease was created,known as "Frivus" and it was tested on the corpse,now with a virus infecting it,for a few months,the corpse was shown signs of twitching and etc. But then,the corpse was reanimated,with the virus having gained sentience and took over the body,now calling itself Frivus as that was the name given to the disease,it decided it would no longer be a toy to these "fools" and he broke out,killing everyone and escaping. Eventually developing more as a parasitic being,Frivus is an arrogant person who wishes to drain the life force of the planet for himself,destroy planets,and conquer them. Personality Frivus is a sadistic,arrogant,and cocky person,who will taunt his opponents,he enjoys the idea of enslaving a whole world and the idea of destroying planets makes him excited,he does not care about life of innocent people,and only cares for his own selfish goals,if he gets an ally,he will use them,and might even manipulate them. He also has a short temper and can get pissed off easily,he also can underestimate his opponent. Appearance A gray and light blue mix colored anthromorph frog with two erect lines where a nose would be,wearing gray shoes and wearing light blue overalls with light blue gloves,he also has black pupils. When in combat,his hands turn into claws. Powers and Abilities DNA Absorption: Frivus is capable of absorbing someone's DNA,whether dead or alive,and gain their powers / abilities by absorbing a body part of his opponent. Regeneration: His regeneration factor is INSANE,he can regenerate from 0.1% of his mass,and blood,and tank a nuke to the face and all the radiation in it,he also regenerated from a single atom / cell,and regenerated instantly from 701's durability negating weapons,since this regeneration isn't durability based and he's not really about durability,he regenerated from hits from 701 and regenerated from a galaxy destroying attack,and being reduced to dust. Precognition: He can see 30 seconds in the future to see what's gonna happen. Adaptation: He has adapted and evolved to: Survive the sun's heat and become covered in the sun's flames,he even started absorbing energy from the sun. Adapted to a nuke,and started producing radiation capable of affecting 701 to the point it's a deadly threat to him. Adapted to the Energy Death Ball and deflected it back at 701 where there was a struggle. He can simply reconnect his memories together due to being able to control all of his body and brain due to being a virus. Adapted to become filled with electricity and electrocuted everything,including a whole city and whole cities near. Adapted to turn in blood and capable of entering in someone's wound,blowing them up from the inside. Adapted to fire and was now covered in flames and capable of breathing fire capable of melting steel and destroying an entire skyscraper. Adapted to the sword of Xyrencos,developing resistances to most of it's powers (but 701 was still able to put up a fight). Adapted to grow wings and fly. Adapted to growing in size to the point of being the size of a skyscraper. Adapted to become filled with acid in his body and became invulnerable to acid. Possession: If his physical body dies,the real Frivus,which is a virus will attempt to infect the opponent and possess them. Obliterated an entire mountain with a single slash. Destroyed an entire military with ease. Tanks the explosions of planets on a daily basis. Super Strenght: Capable of matching and harming 701 in a physical fight. Life force drain: By stabbing someone,he can drain their life force,and add it to himself,he can even drain the life force of a whole planet. Energy manipulation: He can shoot energy blasts from his palms capable of vaporizing a whole galaxy with ease,and vaporize a whole planet with ease, Super speed: Can keep up with 701 in speed. Has tanked hits from 701,along with tanking hits from Project-Leviathan. He also doesn't need oxygen at all,and he does not need organs. Poison,bacteria,and viruses help him instead of killing him,and he will absorb them,making him stronger. Intangibility: He can turn intangible / non corporeal and phase through objects and pull out organs,brains,and hearts. Absorption: He can absorb opponents and assimiliate them,gaining their powers and abilities,along with memories. Body control: Can grow sharp tendrils from his back that can react to,and keep up with lightning and go out in space. His body is very dangerous for physical contact,it can infect someone and turn them into a mindless,flesh like zombie in 50 seconds,slowing them down as the process begins. Has shown to be able to fight in an even match with Project-701 in stats in general. Has took hits from 701,and tanks planet busting explosions on a daily basis. Can change his cells and change his body on a molecular level. He can devour concrete with ease and pierce through steel. He can split himself and create a clone of himself. Tanked a nuke to the face. Absorbed the DNA of various alien races: He gained the ability to wipe memories and shut down blood and minds. He gained the ability to teleport. He gained the ability to create portals. He gained the ability to manipulate matter and reduce people to blood,dust,or acid,and turn them into stone. He gained the ability to shoot a giant purple laser beam from his mouth capable of piercing through 300 planets. He gained the ability for his tendrils to be able to absorb blood from opponents if they stab them and give it to himself. He gained the ability to shoot energy blasts from his palms that can vaporize whole mountains and cities. He gained the ability to create an invulnerable forcefield with electricity around it can electrocute someone 100x worst than a normal electrocution. He gained the ability to summon lightning blasts that ignore durability. He gained the ability to stop time and slow it down. He gained the ability to distort the space-time continuum and destroy it. He destroyed a galaxy with one of his energy blasts. He resists existence erasure and being turned into stone. He resists fate manipulation aka the ability to control his fate,and resists plot manipulation,as he absorbed DNA from an alien race that could deny fate. He gained the ability to time travel,and travel through timelines. He gained the ability to assimiliate and absorb whole planets. He gained the ability to turn invisible. He gained resistance to transmutation,if he's turned into something,he'll turn into his original form after some seconds. He gained the ability to develop a death aura around himself,capable of poisoning someone,ignoring their durability and also killing all life near. He doesn't have a soul to manipulate,considering in reality his body is a corpse and the real Frivus is the virus. Can learn techniques and moves of his opponents in a few seconds and remember them,he can even copy certain powers but not all / most of them since that is usually from his absorption and DNA absorption. If absorbed,he himself will absorb the opponent and assimiliate them. Shattered the sun into pieces with a punch. Techniques Explosion: He blows up,all his pieces all of them going all around it's surroundings in an attempt to infect someone. Tendril Slash: He grows a tendril from his hand and it slashes at the opponent. Sharp Mouth: He grows giant sharp teeth and bites in an attempt to bite the opponent's head off. Nuke Infection: He blows up,causing an explosion with the force of a nuclear one,capable of destroying a whole planet,this won't kill him though since he can just regenerate. Energy Explosion: He produces an explosion of energy around himself. Flight: He grows wings and starts flying. Underground Attack: He turns into a drill made of flesh and burrows underground,before coming at full speed towards his opponent aiming to impale them. Energy Ball of Doom: He teleports in space and creates a planet sized energy ball that is then thrown at the planet,destroying it. Time Stop: He stops time and impales his enemy with his claw. Time Slow: He slows down time and impales his enemy with a tendril or his claw. Absorption: He stabs his enemy and absorbs them. Weaknesses Arrogant and cocky. Ice is a BIG weakness for him. If all of his cells are gone,he's dead. Has been defeated by 701 multiple times,and been frozen multiple times. Cannot absorb / assimiliate / copy the DNA of something that's robotic or not biological. Category:Blog posts